Lapis Lazuli VS Sailor Mercury
Lapis Lazuli VS Sailor Mercury is a What If? Death Battle Description Timid women from space with short blue hair and water based powers face off to find who reigns supreme. Interlude Wiz: Water. One of the most powerful and adaptable elements there is. Boomstick: Drowning foes, impairing vision, and freezing things. Water has many uses, as well as shapes and forms. Wiz: Just like users of this element Boomstick: Such as Ami Mizuno a.k.a. Sailor Mercury, and smartest member of the Sailor Senshi. Wiz: And Lapis Lazuli of the Gem Homeworld, and friend of Steven Universe. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It is our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lapis Lazuli Wiz: Lapis Lazuli is a gem from the gem homeworld. A race of aliens based on precious materials such as rubies and sapphires. Boomstick: First appearing in the episode Mirror Gem, Lapis was trapped in the back of a mirror, and talked to Steven through said mirror. Hey! Maybe this mirror knows who will win! Oh mirror mirror in my hand, who's the better killer in the land? Wiz: ............anyway.....Once the gem was released from the mirror, she took on her true form of Lapis Lazuli, master of water. Boomstick: While most Gems have weapons for combat, Lapis has hydrokinetic abilities allowing her to control water, to the point to where she controlled all the water from every ocean on Earth to form a giant tower! Wiz: That's right. And Lapis' control over water is so strong that she can create water clones of her opponents that can mimic their melee and weapon based attacks. These clones are self regenerating, and can copy weapons, strength and durability of who they are clones of. Boomstick: However, as far as we can tell, they can not really mimic any ranged attacks such as energy blasts. Which is kind of a shame, just imagine her making 1,000 water duplicates of Goku! However she can still have them lauch a powerfull ball of presurized water. Wiz: She is also extremely fast, as she managed to fly from Earth to the Gem Homeworld in a short span of time. Maybe around a day or a week? We really don't know how long it took, so we will guess around maybe a 2 or 3 days. Boomstick: Buuuuut....we don't know HOW far the Gem Homeworld is from Earth, and it is very unlikely it is right outside the Solar System, as more people would know about it. So...speed is kind of a hard thing to figure out about her since we don't know how long it took her to reach the Homeworld, and how far it is. Wiz: However, we will give her the benefit of the doubt and say she is capable of at least lightspeed movement. However she was able to take down Amethyst, Pearl, and even Garnet all at once, even ith her power weakened by her gem being cracked. Boomstick: Well it makes sense that she is so godly powerful. In ainchent times such as in Greece and Rome, Lapis Lazuli is a type of gem used in many statues of gods and goddesses. And was an ofter sought after material due to it pure, royal color. Wiz: H...how did you know that? Boomstick: I have a PHD in geoscience. Wiz: What the fuck? Boomstick: She is also capable of making wings out of water so she can fly, but she can only do this if her gem is undamaged. Which... is kind of odd considering how good her water control was even with it cracked. Wiz: Which leads us to her biggest weakness. If her light construct body takes to much damage she will be forced to retreat back into her gem to regenerate, leaving her a sitting duck, for quite a good chunk of time. Boomstick: Not to mention that she is limited to hydrokenisis, and the only cryokenetic ability she seems to have is being able to replicate weapons, my making ice duplicates when she makes water clones. Wiz: She can also be overcome by ones who have more physical strength as seen when she is tossed around by Jasper. If she knows she can't win, she is also quick to give up. But even then Lapis is one force to be messed with. (''Lapis: ''Go away before I make you!) Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Wiz: A millennium ago there lived a kingdom known as the Silver Millenium, which was ruled by Queen Serenity Boomstick: Yeah, and her daughter, Princess Serenity was guarded by 4 other girls. One of which was Sailor Mercury, the guardian of water and wisdom. Wiz: One fateful day this kingdom was attacked and destroyed by the Dark Kingdom, and thoussands of years later, they and the Dark Kingdom were reincarnated in Japan. Boomstick: Why did it take so long for them to be reincarnated, and why was the Dark Kingdom resurected as well? Wiz:....plot convenience. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: She was eventually reincarnated as a Japanese school girl named Ami Mizuno. Boomstick: Ami? Japanese? I thought her name was Amy and that she was British Wiz: Only in that infamous dub. Her name is Ami, she's Japanese, and she is a Sailor Senshi. NOT a Scout. Boomstick: Ah, senshi. The Japanese word for Soldier. MUCH better than "Sailor Scouts" Seriously, it sounds like they are selling cookies instead of fighting monsters! Wiz: I know right! Screw DiC and their dub! Anyway, Ami's powers as Sailor Mercury first awakened when the monester Garoben was srealing energy from students to revive the ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Boomstick: With magical powers based on water and an IQ of 300, Ami is a force to be wreckened with. Wiz: Ami's spells are Bubble Spray, which creates a fog that only she and those she is fighting alongside can see tthrough. Her second is Shine Aqua Illusion, which can freeze foes. Boomstick: Followed by Mercury Aqua Mirage, which can crush matter into non-existance....heck efen ghosts are not safe from this! (Insurt the scene from 'Ami's First Love' that she used this) Wiz: She can also summon her Mercury Harp.... Boomstick: actually Wiz....a harp is a large standin instrument. What Ami has is a smaller more portible version called a lyre. Wiz: The.....but...uh....what..........how did..... Boomstick: I also have a masters degree in music. Wiz: ......I am not even going to question you anymore. Anyway Ami's lyre can be summoned at will and used for her ultimate spell, Mercury Aqua Mirage, which couses water to lash out and slash foes to pieces. Boomstick: Not only that but she can also summon her Mercury Computer as well. Ever wonder what it would be like if the Batcomputer was portible? Well that is what this is. Ami's Mercury Computer is a supercomputer the size of a make up compact! Wiz: Also by pressing her left earring like a button she can summon her Mercury Visor, which can help her locate enemy weakpoints. Boomstick: That is not to say she is without her faults though. She is kind of meek, and if her sailor seed were to be extracted she would instantly die. She is also a bit of a perfectionist and might overthink at times. Wiz: Plus an...odd reaction to love letters. Boomstick: Yeah, Ami is alergic to love letters, and just coming into contact with one will cause her to get a rash...seriously....a love letter alergy....i wish I was making that up Wiz: But Ami is still one senshi you don't want to mess with. ('''Ami': Douse yourself in water, and repent!)'' Fight FIGHT!!!!!! Ami: Shine Aqua Illusion! Ami launched a sphere of freezing water at her opponent. Lapis extended out her arm and stopped the attack midflight. With a flick of her finger she sent it flying back at Ami. Ami dodged as a huge hand-shaped water construct rose out of the ocean, and slammed her to the wall of a cliff. Quickly getting back up Ami cast her Bubble Spray spell. Suddenly a deep fog filled the area blocking Lapis' vision. Ami summoned her Mercury Computer and in mere seconds she had finished her analasys of her foe. With a wave of Ami's hand the fog vanished and Ami was ready to go on the offensive. Finally visible to her again, Lapis sent some chain-like water constructs which Ami gracefully dodged, Lapis continued to send constructs as Ami tacticly dodged, until she miscalculated her movement, as her left leg was ensnaired in one of Lapis' constructs. Using the chain-like construct Lapis slammed Ami against a cliff and then onto the beach. Ami used her Shine Aqua Illusion spell, and tossed the freezing water sphere at the chain covering her leg. The water quickly froze and she kicked the frozen construct to shatter it, releasing herself. Knowing she would need the element of surprise again she again cast her Bubble Spray, causing the fog to return. Lapis: Shit! Where did she go? Thinking she might be able to find her foe by flying up high for a bird's eye view, she created her water wings, and with a flap, she flew up higher. Meanwhile Ami looked up at her foe, and pressed her earring like a button, causing her visor to appear. Scanning her foe once again to find her weak point, she discovered the truth about Lapis' gem. Ami summoned her Mercury Harp and strummed it, as she shouted 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsurdy', to cast her spell. Suddenly the water wings of Lapis went out of control and began slashing at her gem, cracking it. With her gem cracked, Lapis could no longer fly as she crashed down to the ground in the deep fog. Now infuriated Lapis raised her hand, as she made a massive tower out of all the world's water. Lapis: Now where is she? Lapis looked through the thick fog. Not even able to see her hand in front of her face. However, she noticed the silotte of Ami in the fog. Slamming down the tower on her she crushed her foe as the fog lifted. Lapis returned the water to the ocean and sighed a breath of relief, before looking over at her foe. Instead of Ami's remains she just saw a boulder. Lapis: WHAT? Ami appeared behind her and cried out the name of her Mercury Aqua Mirage spell. Instantly Lapis was engulfed in a massive sphere of water, as it crushed her light construct body, causing her to retreat into her gem, as the sphere shrunk and crushed the gem into nothing. KO! Results Boomstick: WOW! That was a refreshing fight. Wiz: While Lapis has better control over water, she has no known abilities to control water in it's fog state. Boomstick: Which is a massive hindrance considering Ami's Bubble Spray spell makes it impossible for Lapis to see aside from illusions cast by Ami, as seen when she first used this ability Wiz: And good luck trying to crush Ami under the weight to the ocean, without any way to know where Ami was, she had no idea where to drop it, and she is at least smart enough not to just drop it on the entire immediate area, as she would crush herself too. Boomstick: And that is not even mentioning Ami's ability to see through the fog from her swnpell, while her opponent is completely blind. Wiz: Plus Ami's massive intellect, and equipment was enough to help her come up with a winning strategy. Boomstick: "But Wiz....Lapis could have used her water clones to fight Ami" Wiz: While that is true, Ami is not that strong when it comes to physical strength, nor does she have a melee weapon for the clones to copy. Ami has around planet busting level durability. While her magical attacks are around as powerful as her defenses, she is only about as strong as a normal humal when it comes to physical strength, so even IF Lapis used her water clones where was not much they could do. Boomstick: Well, looks like Lapis wasn't strong in the real way. Wiz: The winner is Sailor Mercury Trivia * This is QuasimodoBellringer's second fight involving Sailor Mercury * This is QuasimodoBellringer's first fight involving Lapis Lazuli What do you think of the fight? Agree Disagree